


Cor de rosa

by kimita



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Kid Fic, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25406008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimita/pseuds/kimita
Summary: Baekhyun só queria entender o porquê de meninos precisarem gostar de azul e meninas de cor-de-rosa.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Cor de rosa

**Author's Note:**

> Minha kid fic favorita sendo despachada aqui, boa leiturinha <3

— Mas é de menina, Baek.

O garotinho imediatamente cruzou seus bracinhos e armou um biquinho infantilmente emburrado. Abaixou o olhar e encarou os tênis azuis, enquanto com o canto da visão conseguia ver os pés de sua irmã mais velha, calçados em sapatilhas cor-de-rosa.

— M-Mas... Mas eu queria! — Baekhyun voltou a choramingar, como fez alguns segundos atrás. — Por que a Joohyun pode ter um lápis rosinha e eu não?

— Porque rosa é de menina, meu amor. — Sua mãe voltou a bater na mesma tecla, como se aquele argumento pudesse fazer o pequeno desistir do que queria.

Mas Byun Baekhyun encontrava-se inconformado demais para cogitar a ideia de entender o que sua mãe estava lhe dizendo. Os bracinhos descruzaram-se ao mesmo tempo em que Baekhyun novamente começava a choramingar, indo até a prateleira que exibia materiais escolares das mais diversas cores.

— Mas eu quero! — Bateu o pé no chão, fazendo birra para toda a loja ouvir.

— Por que você não pega o azul? – A Sra. Byun perguntou de forma paciente. — Azul é uma cor tão bonita.

— É cor de menino. — Joohyun afirmou com a cabeça enquanto falava.

— Mas eu quero o rosinha! — Baekhyun novamente bateu o pé no chão.

— Baek, rosa é de menina! — Joohyun reafirmou o que a mãe disse outrora.

— E quem disse?

— Todo mundo! — Exclamou.

— Chega, vocês dois, a gente vai para casa agora. — A mãe resolveu intervir antes que eles acabassem protagonizando uma cena vergonhosa no meio da loja. — Nenhum dos dois está merecendo comprar aqui com esse comportamento.

As crianças choramingaram, mas acabaram não contestando. Apenas abaixaram as cabecinhas e seguiram a mãe até o carro.

O caminho para casa foi um tanto silencioso, com Joohyun chateada com Baekhyun e o caçula chateado com todo mundo. Poxa vida, por que ele não podia ter um lápis cor-de-rosa? Por que o rosinha que tanto lhe agradava era uma cor de menina? Quem decidia no mundo o que era dos meninos e o que era das meninas?

Ao finalmente entrarem em casa, as crianças puderam encontrar o pai deitado confortavelmente na poltrona, lendo algo em seu celular. Correram até ele para beijá-lo na bochecha e perguntar como havia sido o dia dele. Depois disso, Joohyun subiu até seu quarto para fazer o dever da escola, e Baekhyun resolveu ficar ali, dividindo a poltrona minúscula com o mais velho.

— Por onde anda essa cabecinha? – O Sr. Byun perguntou com graça, mas Baekhyun cruzou os bracinhos e voltou a choramingar.

— Papai, por que eu não posso ter um lápis rosinha?

— Ahn, bem, rosa é cor de menina, né, Baek? — O pai respondeu em dúvida.

— Mas quem disse que o rosa é a cor das meninas? — O pequeno quis saber, deixando o pai meio encabulado.

— Alguém deve ter dito, certo?

— Mas por que eu não posso ter um? — Baekhyun voltou a insistir.

— Um o que, Baek? — O pai parecia muito perdido.

— Um lápis rosinha.

— Mas por que você não compra um azul? — O mais velho indagou, enquanto ajeitava o filho no colo. BaekHyun era todo pequenininho. — Que tal verde? Acho que é uma cor muito legal.

— Mas eu queria um lápis rosinha, papai.

— Nós... Conversamos sobre isso depois, tudo bem? — O pai tratou de desconversar. — Vá tomar o seu banho, está ficando tarde.

Além de saber o porquê de não poder ter um lápis cor-de-rosa, Baekhyun queria entender o porquê de os adultos tentarem mudar de assunto quando não sabiam mais o que dizer.

***

Baekhyun estava sentado em um dos bancos da pracinha, com suas perninhas balançando no ar e os pezinhos à vários centímetros do chão. Ainda martelava em sua cabecinha toda a comoção de sua família por um simples lápis cor-de-rosa. Não entendia muito bem o porquê do rosa ser cor de menina e azul de menino, mas deveria haver uma exceção, certo?

— Baek, você não vem brincar de carrinho? — Kim Jongin, um amiguinho seu, apareceu em sua frente com as mãos sujas por causa da areia da pracinha.

— E se eu quiser brincar com as meninas? — Baekhyun levou o olhar até as garotinhas, ocupadas em brincar com bonecas bonitinhas.

— Mas elas têm bonecas. — Jongin fez uma careta e passou a mão suja na testa suada.

— E daí? — Franziu o rostinho, encarando o coleguinha.

— É brinquedo de menina.

De novo essa história? O que tinha agora as bonecas bonitinhas serem brinquedo de menina? Isso queria dizer que Baekhyun não podia brincar com elas porque não era uma menina?

— Mas... — Ia tentar perguntar quem havia dito aquilo a Jongin, mas outro de seus amiguinhos chegou, interrompendo a conversa.

— Você já chamou ele? — O garotinho perguntou ao mais moreno e depois olhou para Baekhyun. — A gente precisa de um monstro que devora os carrinhos.

— Eu não vou brincar de carrinho. — Baekhyun respondeu e logo fechou a cara.

— O que aconteceu? — Jongin quis saber.

— Nada! — Acabou sendo rude com o amiguinho, mas não podia fazer nada. Estava tão chateado!

— Deixa ele, Nini. — O outro menininho puxou o moreno pela camiseta, e logo os dois correram de volta para onde brincavam antes.

Baekhyun sentiu os olhinhos encharcarem com as lágrimas que deixavam sua visão turva. Não queria ter sido rude com os amiguinhos, mas acabou não percebendo o quanto soou mal-educado. Ele só queria entender o porquê de não poder fazer as coisas que as meninas faziam.

— Baek? — Ouviu sua professora dizer. — Está tudo bem, baixinho?

O mais novo coçou os olhinhos úmidos, tentando afastar o choro. Levantou o olhar para a jovem professora e então a abraçou. Queria perguntar à ela se estava errado um menino gostar de cor-de-rosa e uma menina gostar e azul. Se era normal um garoto querer brincar de boneca enquanto uma menina brincava de carrinho. Era normal ou era esquisito? Baekhyun só queria saber.

— Professora Kang... — Baekhyun começou choroso. — Por que eu não posso gostar de rosinha?

A professora piscou os olhos, um pouco confusa. Procurava entender o porquê daquela pergunta carregada de angústia e mágoa. Suspirando profundamente, a mais velha apenas abraçou o garotinho o mais apertado que conseguiu e começou a acariciar os cabelos castanhos. Procurava uma forma de ajudar o Byun a sanar com aquela preocupação toda; preocupação essa que um garotinho de apenas cinco anos não deveria carregar.

— Quem disse que você não pode gostar de rosa, Baek? — Começou tentando achar a origem do problema.

— Todo mundo.

— Mas você concorda com todo mundo? — Afastou-se para encará-lo.

— Não. — Prontamente negou.

— Então é isso que importa. — Sorriu, mas Baekhyun apenas encarou-a, confuso.

— Mas mamãe disse que rosinha é cor de menina. — Baekhyun abaixou os olhos e encarou suas mãozinhas. — Todo mundo disse. Eu posso gostar de uma coisa que todo mundo diz que eu não deveria gostar?

Kang suspirou e colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha. Chegava a ser ridículo a forma que a sociedade colocava seus padrões idiotas em crianças tão pequenas e inocentes. Qual era o problema em um garotinho como Baekhyun ser apaixonado por cor-de-rosa? Aquele pensamento tão limitado já parecia estar tomando conta da cabecinha dele, assim como já havia tomado a cabeça de metade daquelas crianças.

Não sabia como responder àquela pergunta do garoto, não sabia como mostrar para ele que não havia problema algum em gostar de cor-de-rosa, azul, verde ou amarelo. O que importava de verdade era sua educação e seus valores.

Realmente não sabia como responder. Não sabia até que o viu.

Viu o garotinho correndo desengonçado até as meninas, pronto para brincar de boneca com elas. A mochila cor-de-rosa balançando das costas, contrastando com a camiseta azul e a bermuda amarela. Era como um arco-íris em movimento.

— Olhe lá... — A professora apontou. — Chanyeol tem uma mochila rosinha. Ele parece triste para você?

Baekhyun fez uma careta. Não gostava de Park Chanyeol desde o dia em que ele não lhe emprestara a canetinha vermelha na aula de desenho, e, embora sentisse uma pequena invejinha da mochila cor-de-rosa, não pretendia admitir que era legal ver mais um menino gostando de rosinha e brincando de bonecas.

— Por que você não vai lá falar com ele?

— Ele é chato. — Baekhyun murmurou, mas não tinha certeza no que dizia. Chanyeol não havia emprestado a canetinha, mas quem garantia que ele era chato?

— Talvez ele tenha um lápis rosinha para te dar. — A professora Kang riu da afobação do menor ao ouvir aquilo. Ia tentar ajudar Baekhyun a descer do banco em que estava sentado, mas o pequeno apenas atirou-se dali e correu na direção do outro menininho.

Baekhyun foi todo afobado até o outro garoto, que no momento penteava o cabelo de uma das bonecas. Ele franziu o rosto quando viu o Byun, o menino bonitinho que havia lhe pedido uma canetinha alguns dias atrás.

— Oi... — Baekhyun sorriu sem graça ao ver que havia se precipitado em ir até ali. Poxa, vai que Park Chanyeol não gostasse dele? E se ele não lhe desse um lápis cor-de-rosa? E se não deixassem que ele brincasse com as bonecas? — R-Rosinha.

Chanyeol piscou os olhos um tanto confuso.

— O quê? — Tombou a cabeça para o lado, sem entender o que Baekhyun queria dizer.

— V-Você gosta de rosinha? — Perguntou só para confirmar, encarando a mochila cor-de-rosa que estava jogada no gramado verdinho da pracinha.

— Gosto. — Chanyeol pegou a mochila ao ver que o outro a encarava. — E daí? — Indagou já na defensiva. Os garotos costumavam zombar de si quando viam sua mochilinha.

— E-Eu também gosto. — Declarou, com as bochechas em um tom quase sobrenatural de vermelho.

O garotinho maior demorou um pouco para processar a informação, mas acabou sorrindo quando percebeu que o Byun gostava da mesma cor que ele.

— Você tem um lápis rosinha? — Baekhyun quis saber.

— Tenho um monte. — Chanyeol largou a boneca e já foi abrindo a mochila. — Mamãe sempre compra quando eu peço.

— E você pode me dar um? — Perguntou esperançoso.

— Depende. — Disse, fazendo o sorrisinho de Baekhyun morrer.

— Depende do quê? — Perguntou, já emburrado.

— O que você vai me dar em troca?

— Ei, isso é chantagem! — Protestou.

— O que é chantagem? — Chanyeol estava confuso com a palavra.

— Eu não sei. Minha mãe quem disse. — Respondeu.

— Meu pai chama de negócio.

— E o que é isso?

— Não sei também. — O maior deu de ombros. — Mas enfim... O que você vai me dar mesmo? — Pressionou.

— Eu... — Baekhyun pensou por alguns segundos. — Um lápis azul?

— Mas eu não gosto de azul.

— Nem eu.

Chanyeol acabou sorrindo e Baekhyun também.

— Eu te dou uma borracha roxa. — Ofereceu por fim.

— Nunca tive nada roxo. — Chanyeol parecia animado. Baekhyun também.

E entre cor-de-rosa, roxo, azul, amarelo e mais um infinito arco-íris colorido, eles entenderam que nada mais importava além do que os fazia feliz de verdade.


End file.
